


End of the Year Writing Meme - 2012

by kototyph



Category: None - Writing Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(stolen from the fabulous <a href="writer_klmeri.livejournal.com">writer_klmeri</a>, who's written over <em><a href="http://writer-klmeri.livejournal.com/199600.html">one million words</a></em> in fandom this year, how). A short retrospective on the 46 fics (41 complete, 5 WIPs, in 5 fandoms) that I've produced this year, and how they made me ~feel. Links go to my stories as posted on A03, because it was easier to pull the names off of that site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Year Writing Meme - 2012

**January**

* * *

[Under the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/327332) - vampires, WIP at 35k, biggest shame because I still haven't finished it!

* * *

**February**

* * *

[Building is a Metaphor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344676) - This and Cardinal Sin are actually the first things I ever wrote in the SPN fandom, on one o [bewaretheides315](bewaretheides315.tumblr.com)'s many autocorrect memes.

[Cardinal Sin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344696) - J2 blowjobs

[And Flowers Mark the Hour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345459) - 7x17 speculation, crazy!Cas, art comment fics

[The Maenads Sang](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344634) - for k/s valentine

* * *

**March**

* * *

[Alouette](http://archiveofourown.org/works/372975) - Trickster!Cas! I was cruising one tag or another when I saw someone asking for this, and decided it sounded cool. I'm still not sure about the execution of the idea but the OP [impavid-incondite](impavid-incondite.tumblr.com) nd I are buds now. Cheers, darling!

[Eye Contact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/370352) & [The Morning After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/370271) - More J2 goodness that's bewaretheides' fault

[But in Your Dreams (Whatever They Be)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/366099) - little five-plus-one where everyone passes out on Dean, poor Dean, but it turned out way angstier than I intended

[Like Some Thoughts Wearing Thin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/366106) - I just like the idea that Cas busts in on them for no reason at the most banal moments. Like, fold socks or filling out credit application 

[(Like Stars Burning Holes) Right Through the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/360629) - the OP wanted porn, I dropped a gigantic bucket of PG angst and ran away laughing

* * *

**May**

* * *

[Comfortable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/410715) - so much fun to write. I love crazy!Cas so much, most favorite incarnation so far

[Words Like Sparks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400546) - my biggest hit, Teen Wolf-wise, and apparently the one I'm most known for? Which was not at all what I anticipated when I wrote it for [Saucery](saucefactory.tumblr.com) when s/he was more active on livejournal

* * *

**June**

* * *

[In the Forests of the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/437332) - another fic for impavid-incondite! hugs, hugs for everyone

[Lovestruck](http://archiveofourown.org/works/453041) - in which Derek is koto's punching bag and no one is happy, ever

[In the Beginning There Was Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/450801) - what was originally going to be the first chapter of my spn_j2_bigbang. It... didn't work out

[Find (Me)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/430604) - in my ongoing efforts to fill all the prompts, this was one from [-wondersmith](-wondersmith.tumblr.com).

* * *

**July**

* * *

[Pictsie Dust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/469851) - crazy!Cas, porn, and shiny, shiny hair

[Puppy Piles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462322) - I needed Jackson to be okay and liked, or, you know, at least tolerated. I always sympathize with the jackasses

[Gravitation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462317) - this is going on two years of me being unable to finish and post in time for Thanksgiving, and really, I have no freaking idea why

[Stars and Burning Skies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/448217) - studio Ghibli (any movie) + supernatural = WIN WIN WIN

* * *

**August**

* * *

[There Will Come a Reckoning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/476802) - a western, which is one genre I never, EVER saw myself writing. Heavily influenced by [entanglenow's Lucifer](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=101914&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=27&user_id=entanglednow)

[After School Special: A Lovestruck Outtake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/480545) - the only instance in Lovestruck where anyone is happy, which is why it isn't a chapter of the story proper

* * *

**September**

* * *

[On Photobooths and Fall Weather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/513066) - just a cute idea I had that, unlike hundreds of other cute ideas, actually got written

* * *

**October**

* * *

[Closed and Open](http://archiveofourown.org/works/551629) & [What's This?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/551621) & [Telephone Etiquette](http://archiveofourown.org/works/551616) & ['Tis the Season](http://archiveofourown.org/works/551633) - FILL ALL THE PROMPTS, seriously, if you ask me to write you something I will do it

[Domesticated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/542191) - the crazy puma fic that happened in three days and yet is 15k. HOW. Still, proud like a mama penguin is proud of her hugly little poofball chick

[as small as a world and as large as alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/544552) - :(. That's pretty much all I have to say about my venture into angel!Dean, righteous man!Cas. :((((((

[Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540330) - Peter/Stiles always happens to me in the shower, and then I have to scramble to write it down and type it up at work

[Happy Endings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/527589) - Getting this out was like hammering a round peg through a square hole. koto's ongoing battle with her sincere desire to write porn, versus her complete inability to do so

[Special Collections and Artifact Theft](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528549) - random as hell Weechesters and... maps? yeah, I know

[Toil and Trouble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/526738) & [Practical Applications of Winchester Logic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/532599) - Sam and Cas are college bros, with gratuitous clueless and clumsy!Cas and long-suffering!Sam

* * *

**November**

* * *

[As You Will](http://archiveofourown.org/works/571458) - what is it about this fic that made it so rebloggable? Dean says no when Cas proposes, Cas is sad, Dean realizes he's a butt and it's magically all better. I cannot see the attraction here

[A Lean and Hungry Look](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567997) - morning = Peter/Stiles = morning

[Like Water, Like Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/560866) - Fill All the Prompts Part ICXV

[College Parties are Overrated (Everyone Should Trick-or-Treat)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/554405) - too much fun, put away the Halloween candy

* * *

**December**

* * *

[Holiday Parties](http://archiveofourown.org/works/593076) - I was head of the decorating committee at work this year and  all my rage and frustration with it got sublimated into here

[By Any Other Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/609623) - secret santa, PUPPIES

[The Old Hall Wreathed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/609590) - I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU, STAR TREK FANDOM

[Pretty Paper, Pretty Ribbon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/609582) - NEVER

[Sleep Tight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/610895) & [Avoir vû le loup](http://archiveofourown.org/works/613055) - running a holiday exchange is hard work, dudes, and although I knew abstractly that I was an annoying little shit when I kept asking for extensions and things, now I know how it feels from the mod side of things. Which hasn't kept me from being late, but, I do now understand their pain

[Baby It's Cold Outside](http://archiveofourown.org/works/615557) - my ongoing battle to actually produce porn worth reading, Threesome Edition

(Pending) Could Be Worse \- I WILL FINISH THIS BEFORE 2013, DAMNIT

* * *

**1\. This year I wrote and posted:**

46 fics: 41 complete, 5 WIPs, in 5 fandoms, for a total of ~ 142K. WHAT, REALLY???

 **2\. Looking back, did you write more fic than you thought you would this year, less, or about what you'd predicted?** More, definitely. Holy crap.

 **3\. What pairing/genre/fandom did you write that you would never have predicted in January?** I think the most random thing I wrote was a Mycroft/John smutlet for Eva, as part of our mutual Halloween trick-or-treating. It's a pairing I personally have never come close to shipping, but it was fun to write!

 **4\. What's your own favorite story of the year? Not the most popular, but the one that makes you happiest?** The one that made me the happiest... well, on completion, Domesticated definitely made me a happy girl. I signed up for four bigbangs this year and only finished one of them, and I had to downgrade to a minibang. URGH. Well, still better than last year, where I was zero for one.

 **5\. Did you take any writing risks this year? What did you learn from them?** The bigbangs were my biggest risks, and for the most part I failed miserably! I learned that I either need to stop procrastinating and stick to a schedule, or swear off of them entirely. It's impossible to write a bigbang in a week, although I tried—several times.

**6\. From my past year of writing, what was....**

**A. My best story of this year:** I'm really, ridiculously proud of Domesticated. Just, yeah. I can't believe I finished something above 10k in a coherent way. Basically, if I can't finish something in a day its chances of getting finished at all drop like a rock, so the fact that it's up is something of a minor miracle.

 **B. My most popular story of this year (based on comments):** The response to Words Like Sparks was huge, and unexpected, as I had no idea how active the Teen Wolf fandom was (at that point, I wasn't a part of it). But the real breakout hit was As You Will, a short little Victorian AU I wrote at four am on a Friday before going to work. HOW DID IT GET 400+ NOTES ON TUMBLR, HOW, I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THAT.

 **C. Story of mine most under-appreciated by the universe, in my opinion:** In the Beginning There Was Darkness. Granted, I touted it as the most boring thing I've ever written

 **D. Most fun story to write:** My favorite stories to actually produce where, for the most part, Sam/Cas. There's something so happy-making about that relationship. Also Peter/Stiles, because there's something delicious about evil assholes in love.

 **E. Most Unintentionally Telling Story:** It was never posted, thank God. I've been having a lot of issues with my brother this year, and because he and I used to watch Supernatural together I started seeing Dean and Sam parallels and wondering if writing on that relationship would help me deal with what was happening IRL. Nope. Not a good idea.

 **7\. Fic-writing goals for 2013:** FINISH WHAT I SIGN-UP FOR/START. That is all.


End file.
